


all hands on deck

by katsukiy



Series: tumblr prompts [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Come Eating, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Hands, Lazy Sex, M/M, Nail Polish, PWP, Smut, i'd add "shameless" but you know it is, viktor has a kink for yuuri's hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsukiy/pseuds/katsukiy
Summary: Viktor really likes Yuuri’s hands.





	all hands on deck

Viktor really likes Yuuri’s hands. 

They’re slightly smaller than his, but slender and delicate, and in the winter months he makes sure to personally slather them with cream, lest they get blisters, and in the summer, too, lest they get sunburnt or too dry.

Yuuri has dainty, pianist fingers. Viktor likes watching them twirl around a pen nervously when he’s writing down the grocery list, or tap a rhythm against the counter distractedly, wrapped around chopsticks, buried in Makkachin’s fur, expertly bandaging his battered feet.

Yuuri has perfectly trimmed and filed nails, has lost the habit of chewing on them out of anxiety a long time ago, and sometimes Viktor paints them red just for the satisfaction of seeing the color get gradually buried into his ass.

This time they chose blue, though. When the nail polish is dry, Yuuri wiggles his fingers proudly for Viktor to see, and he pops two of them into his mouth, tonguing at the digits and at the sharp taste and smell of it. Yuuri’s breath itches as Viktor takes them deeper and licks at the webbing, bobs his head up and down while sucking. “Yuuri,” he moans around them, urging, and climbs into his husband’s lap.

They had to stuff a lube bottle in between the couch cushions, which makes for some interesting conversations (when they come over, the team Russia, Phichit and Chris carefully perch their asses on everything but the couch), because Viktor is needy and can’t wait to reach the bedroom. He also got to realize he loves being slowly fingered while they’re snuggled watching tv, thanks to it, so that’s a nice bonus.

On cue, the lid of the bottle comes off, and Viktor lets Yuuri ease his fingers out of his mouth to coat them with lube, eagerly clings to his shoulders only to let gravity do all the work when he feels them press against his hole.

“Impatient,” Yuuri chuckles, index and middle buried all the way inside, and Viktor doesn’t even have the graciousness of blushing. He just wiggles his hips demandingly, mewling when the fingers start fucking into him at the slowest, most deliciously unhurried pace ever.

Viktor lets Yuuri make him come like this, and then he bends over the couch to take Yuuri’s cock. Yuuri feeds him his own cum, and when Viktor has cleaned every one of his dripping fingers, they take a shower together.

Later, they’ll order take out and cuddle up on the couch, watching some Friends rerun, and Viktor will let Yuuri finger him again sleepily.

Because Viktor really, _really_ likes Yuuri’s hands.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Could we get some NSFW Victuuri? Author's choice!
> 
> Author's choice with me is rimming, fingering and body worship, aaand a lot of lazy sex. Viktor has a Yuuri kink. The whole Yuuri. Of course.
> 
> I know these are super short buuut. Also I was asked about a continuation, but I don't have a lot of ideas. Hit me up @[tumblr](http://yuriplisetsk.tumblr.com) or here if you have any? Or just, you know, to ask for more filth.  
> Comments and kudos are my life source.  
> 


End file.
